prodigalsonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trip
Synopsis Malcolm searches the depths of his mind to unravel the mystery of “the girl in the box,” but with his night terrors and lack of sleep increasing, his real-life becomes more and more of a blur. When the NYPD investigates a homicide they assume is linked to a drug cartel, Malcolm discovers a secret about Dani’s past that draws them closer together. Plot Malcolm Bright is continuously plagued by nightmares, no matter what he does. Trying to clear his head on a walk, he mistakes a sleeping dog for a chained up person in the back of a car. The next day at breakfast with his mother, she informed him, she is taking some of his old advice, and looking into new charities to support. Malcolm later finds Gil Arroyo at work, and tags along on a new murder case. Inside of the speakeasy he finds the bodies of two men related to drug dealing. The theory is quickly brought up that is related to Estime even though Dani Powell insists he had nothing to do with it. Gil up a meeting with Estime’s archrival Saulo inside of a church, who also claims that he had nothing to do with any murder. Back HQ Dani is obviously personally invested in the situation, and Gil personally tells her to stay out of it. Ignoring her boss, she goes to the club and Malcolm follows. They are both brought into Estime’s office. He also claims he was not involved, but their conversation is short-lived when the club gets shot up. Malcolm, having inheld a large amount of cocaine when a box exploded beside him, is sent home with Dani as his babysitter for disobeying Gil. While she is making him food, he begins hallucinating and tripping out in the bathroom. Seeing himself dressed as his father in prison. He is eventually punched out by Dani against a bathroom wall. He thanks her the next morning for such a sound sleep, while talking over breakfast and she admits she used to work undercover and was addicted to cocaine for two years. She even OD'd but it was Estime who brought her back to life. Malcolm stops in at his mom's to find an old shoebox from his hallucination-dream, and is introduced to Eve Blanchard. Continuing their stakeout of Estime, Dani informs Malcolm of a couple of things before they bust into Estime’s place. Malcolm is able to come to the conclusion that it was Fabiola’s mother Trini Cadichon who killed Jacques Desir for his role in her daughter's death. She threatens to kill Estime too, but Danny is able to talk her down. Back at home, Malcolm is happy to find the shoebox he was talking about in his apartment, accompanied by a message from his mother. Quotes Jessica Whitly: You look exhausted... If I have to bring you to the hospital, my whole morning will be shot. Malcolm Bright: You don't have to worry about me. What are you so busy with? Jessica Whitly: I am taking meetings for my charitable work....I've been thinking that maybe you were right. Malcolm Bright: Impossible. Gil Arroyo: You look horrible. Malcolm Bright: I know, right? Where are they going? Gil Arroyo: It's not your thing. Malcolm Bright: You don't know that. I'm into all sorts of things. Gil Arroyo: It's a drug hit, double homicide. And I don't need a profiler. Gil Arroyo: If we're not quick with a collar We got ourselves a drug war. Malcolm Bright: Are we sure this is about drugs? JT Tarmel: He's literally covered in drugs. Dani Powell: That's the part that kills me. Malcolm Bright: What would Freud say to that? That unresolved emotional conflicts often manifest in dreams, because a representation of the true problem in our subconscious is far less damaging to the ego than processing the actual object in the conscious...He'd also say, "Drink more tea. Notes * Dani Powell was addicted to cocain for two years. She even over-dosed and almost died. Triva * Michael Sheen, Halston Sage and Keiko Agena were each credited, but did not appear. Goof: * Malcolm Bright should have been able to handle cocain better than the average person. Though he has never tried it before, his system is used to heavy narcotics as seem in xxx Cast Starring Guest Starring * Pascale Armand as Trini Cadichon * Robert Montano as Saulo * Hampton Fluker as Estime * Ashlei Sharpe Chestnut as Islande Others * Meredith Garreson as Kimberly Promotional Videos Category:Episode Category:Season One